


Sœurs de sang

by malurette



Series: Du côté des femmes [17]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comrades in Arms, Gen, One Shot, anime fillers, blood sisters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Du sang a coulé, mais jamais de larmes.





	Sœurs de sang

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Sœurs de sang  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya, anime  
>  **Personnages :** Shaina et Geist  
>  **Genre :** gen/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada & la Toei, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 04#01, « Sang » pour 10_choix > (table libre)   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fillers  
>  **Avertissements :** endoctrinement et autres joyeusetés guerrières  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~800

Shaina et Geist étaient sœurs de sang – pas de naissance mais de compagnonnage, par le sang qu’elles ont versé côte à côte à l’entraînement, et la sueur et les larmes, et par les cicatrices reçues.   
Quand le premier sang a coulé parmi l’équipe, la « malédiction des femmes » leur a été expliquée à toutes de façon ô combien laconique de la part de leur maître.   
Elles étaient plusieurs élèves dans ce camp, et même si elle oublié les noms, Shaina se souvient des attitudes des unes et des autres. Celle qui a craqué et a tenté de s’enfuir, celle qui est morte au cours d’un exercice, celle qui s’est tuée elle-même, celles qui n’étaient pas à la hauteur et se sont vues reléguées comme servantes, ce qui était la pire humiliation possible pour celles qui comptaient absolument devenir des guerrières accomplies et ont tenu envers et contre tout. Et puis il y avait bien sûr celle qui était aussi forte qu’elle en étant un peu plus jeune, arrivée un peu après elle et qui a fait des progrès plus rapides qu’elle, jusqu’à l’égaler. 

Shaina aurait peut-être dû la détester, jalouser son talent ; au contraire, elle l’admirait. Geist ne faisait pas étalage d’une quelconque supériorité, et celles qui étaient encore là malgré les épreuves et les disparitions à travers leurs rangs jouaient la solidarité.   
Malgré l’ambiance de compétition que les maîtres cherchaient à instaurer, elles s’étaient vite aperçues que tenir chacune pour soi ne les faisait pas durer bien longtemps alors qu’un coup de main ici était rendu là et permettait d’aller plus loin, toutes ensemble. Et le Sanctuaire et leur Déesse n’avaient-ils pas besoin du plus de guerriers compétents possibles ? Ç’aurait été stupide de s’entretuer et de diminuer leurs rangs quand elles pouvaient être une équipe soudée et efficace… 

Mais voilà, Geist ne faisait pas équipe avec tout le monde non plus. Elle avait des standards, et ceux ou celles qu’elles considérait trop faibles, elle les abandonnait sans état d’âme à leur sort, ne gaspillant pas ses efforts inutilement et les gardant pour ce qui valait vraiment la peine. Ça n’était pas de la cruauté, seulement du pragmatisme.   
Elle était déterminée à faire partie des meilleurs, et ses méthodes pour cela étaient un peu… extrêmes. Pour elle, la fin justifiait les moyens. Elle croyait à sa cause et mettait tout en œuvre pour la voir triompher. 

Au fil du temps pourtant il apparut qu’elle oubliait quelque peu la loyauté à la cause et sa fin pour se concentrer sur les moyens d’arriver à sa victoire. Si la hiérarchie avait commencé par apprécier la détermination et l’efficacité de Geist, on finit par s’en méfier et elle n’eut jamais accès à l’ordre de la Chevalerie.   
Certaine de la justesse de ses méthodes, toutefois, elle ne chercha pas à tirer vengeance de cet affront. Guerrière elle était, guerrière elle serait, que ça soit pour Athéna ou non. Elle continua à porter le masque que son éducation lui avait imposé et pour lequel elle avait choisi un motif dégoûtant de sang, effrayant, à sa mesure, évoquant vaguement le crâne emblème des pirates. 

Elle s’établit mercenaire et se dénicha une armure de son propre cru. Elle vendit ses services, non pas au plus offrant, mais à la cause la plus intéressante. Renégate oui puisqu’elle devait bien choisir une autre manière de voir les choses que celles qu’on avait tenté de lui inculquer ; traîtresse non. Elle ne devint pas l’ennemie du Sanctuaire pour autant : on ne l’en chassa pas, elle ne s’enfuit pas non plus. Quoiqu’inorthodoxe, son départ se fit sans violence et elle accepta d’en rester alliée s’ils le désiraient. 

Shaina la vit partir avec une émotion mêlée. Quand quelqu’un quittait le Sanctuaire, il était censé ne plus exister. Envers Geist cependant, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de continuer à éprouver une certaine forme d’admiration. Elle avait choisi un chemin douteux, pourtant la force de ses convictions forçait le respect. Et ça n’était pas juste en souvenir du bon vieux temps passé ensemble. Elle n’enviait pas personnellement son sort : elle tenait trop à garder sa Cloth et son titre – elle avait tellement peiné pour l’obtenir, payé si cher ! Les sacrifices accomplis en ce sens restaient une plaie ouverte pour Shaina, et l’échec de sa compagne la plus proche, même transformé, formait un point d’interrogation dans ses convictions. Sans les partager, elle admirait qu’elle soit capable de se libérer ainsi de toute emprise, et par là même, se demandait ce que valaient ses propres serments, alors qu’elle n’avait pas droit au doute. 

Laissant à regret Geist disparaître de sa vie, Shaina se jura que désormais, la loyauté inébranlable à sa cause coulerait dans ses veines à chaque battement de cœur.


End file.
